I need Help
by ladyjane666
Summary: This is a one-shot that ties into my story Murder City Princess. What happened when Alex went to talk to Kevin after he and Kayleigh got into their fight? Alex's POV. please R


I Need Help

A/N: This is a one shot that ties in with my story Murder City Princess, it's from Alex's POV set during chapter 6, when Alex leaves after him and Kayleigh get into the fight over the baby and he goes to talk to Kevin. As always all of the wrestlers belong to themselves and Kayleigh belongs to me. I hope you enjoy this.

________

I slammed the door as I left but once I got into the hall I buried my face in my hands. _{Everything she said is fucking right, we have no chance at giving this kid any kind of life. What the fuck are we doing? This is all my fucking fault! Our lives are going to be fucked because I was drunk and stupid. FUCK!} _Despite constantly telling Kayleigh I was fine with baby and excited, I'm fucking terrified about being someone's father. What kind of life can I give this kid?

"I have to get out of here…" I mumbled under my breath as I turned and raced down the hall towards the elevator. This whole situation was fucked. _{What if this doesn't work out with Kayleigh, no you love her it will work out… but what if it doesn't. My kid is going to blame me, I'll never see them… Kayleigh will hate me.}_ I'm not one of those guys that cry over stupid shit but when I entered the elevator I felt like hiding in a corner and crying because I've become such a fuck up. _{Kev hates me, that's what I get for fucking his daughter, you didn't just fuck her… you love her but you knocked her up. God this is all like a bad fucking movie.} _

Getting down to the first floor of the hotel I made my out to the parking lot where I got into the rental car and began to weigh my options on where I should go. There was the bar, with Josh and boys. I could use a strong drink but what good is that going to do me? I'll get drunk, probably cheat on Kayleigh with some girl in the bar… then she will fucking take the baby and leave. No, I can't go drink. I need to talk to someone, I need some fucking help to get some shit straight in my head. It's not like I can go talk to my dad, he's back home… Kev, but he'll skin me alive. I flipped open my cell phone to see what time it was and saw the picture of me and Kay-Kay at her birthday party.

We were so dunk, the back of my car… oh God. The back of my fucking car! I'm such a fucking idiot! I got my girlfriend pregnant in the back of my car, what the fuck. That's it, I have to go talk to Kev and risk certain death. Taking a deep breath I turned over the car and pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards Kev's.

It took about half hour to get there and the whole time I felt like I was going towards my death. My chest was tight and I could barely breath. It only got worse when I pulled into the driveway, I sat in the car for a good five minutes just thinking about whether or not I should just turn tail and head to the bar. _{No, I have to do this for Kayleigh and the baby. If I can't manage to get my head around this shit then what good am I going to be to them?}_ with that I climbed out of the car and made my way to the front door.

Ringing the door bell and waiting for someone to answer was by far the longest thirty seconds of my life. When the door opened and I saw Kevin standing before me still looking rather pissed off I bit my bottom lip. "What do you want?" Kevin demanded.

Taking a deep breath I just looked up at him and tried to fight back tears because I was so scared and ashamed. "I fucked up Kev, I'm sorry. I'm so fucking scared about this fucking baby. I'm gonna fuck this kid up so bad. I need help man." Much to my surprise, Kevin reached out and put his hand on my shoulder and told me to come in. We sat in the same room where Kayleigh and I had been earlier that day telling him and his wife about the baby but this time I didn't have my girl to back me up. I was alone, near tears and Kevin was just looking at me with this intense glare.

"This is more of the reaction I was expecting from you. How did this happen? Really you are smart guy Patrick, I would have.." I looked up Kevin and sighed heavily. Burring my face in my hands, I tried to collect myself enough to not look like a complete bitch crying about impending fatherhood.

"I'm pretty sure she got pregnant on her birthday, it was my fucking fault. We were drunk and stupid and I kept telling her we would be fine. I just have this bad feeling about the baby. Like I'm going to fuck this kid up so bad because I'm gone. It's going to hate me. Kayleigh is terrified, I mean my girl is so scared about having this baby she cries all the time for no reason, snaps at me for the stupidest comment. I don't ever know what I do wrong and she bites my head off. If she's like this when she's pregnant what is she going to be like when the baby is born? How the hell people can stay together through this shit is beyond me. I need help Kevin, I need to know what to fucking do?"

Of all things for Kevin to do, he laughed. "Hormones, it's all fucking hormones right now. Kayleigh's mother was a fucking nut case when she was pregnant. I did the stupid thing and left because I couldn't take it, it nearly cost me my daughter. If you want to be a father to this baby and have a relationship with Kayleigh, you're just going to have to grin and bare it Patrick." Kevin reached over and patted my knee and I looked up at him and nodded. The prospect of having to survive the next six or so months of Kayleigh freaking out constantly was one that was slightly scarier then having to raise the resulting child.

"You mean, this is all because she's fucking hormonal?" Kevin nodded and I let out a small sigh of relief, I knew that Kayleigh was still scared, I'm still scared but knowing that the mood swings and the like would be gone in a few months and I would have my girl back was much better than the idea of she hated me for getting her pregnant. "But what am I going to do when the baby's born and I go back on the road. I don't want miss the baby's first smile and words and that shit." I added before rubbing the back of my neck and Kevin just looked at me and shrugged.

"I missed a lot of stuff with Kayleigh, but you know she wants to wrestle." Kev paused and thought for a second. "What if I talk to Jeff and see if she can get involved with storyline while she's pregnant and then once the baby's born she can start to train and maybe if she's half way decent she can wrestle for TNA? I mean I don't like the idea of her wrestling but at least you two would be together and you guys could bring the little guy on the road with you." I nodded, though I don't like the idea of my girlfriend being the business, but I do like the idea of knowing I would wake up next to her every day and get to see my kid grow up.

Talking to Kevin really helped settle some of my fears, he had been in my position before and made the wrong decisions and he just didn't' want me to repeat them. He was more than happy to help me make better ones because he reminded me that we are going to be family now and that we had to be there for each other.

Now I gotta go patch things up with Kay-Kay, I love her and even if it kills me I'm going be there for her through this whole crazy shit because in the end all of it will be worth it.


End file.
